


10

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I am so sorry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Over stimulation, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, do not copy to other sites, except im not, this is what we call a grapefruit on the citrus scale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Overworked and stressed, Logan gets the other sides to fuck his brains out (which is a challenge since he's technically the brain)He is not disappointed.18+ only please





	10

It had been one hell of a week for Logan. The schedule for next month needed to be finished, he ran out of Crofter’s, and he was stressed out of his mind. So what did he decide to do? Naturally he requested that the others wreck him the day after that schedule was in place.

Which led to him naked with a blindfold and his hands tied behind him with his tie, kneeling on his bed surrounded by his own mess. There was a vibrating plug in his ass, sloshing around nine shots of cum against his prostate. He was oversensitive, hard and leaking, and crying beneath the blindfold. He couldn’t think straight, or gay, or at all. The only thing that he could do was feel, and he never felt better.

It all started as a guessing game. The others would come in one at a time and fuck him until they came, but they couldn’t speak. They forgot that their little nerd knew their styles fairly well. The first one was Patton, no one else was that gentle, treating him like some kind of porcelain doll, kissing up and down his back at first. The sudden shift to the rough pounding he got was expected after he loosened up. He was begging and moaning, rocking back to get Patton in deeper and deeper. Logan lost his voice That didn’t stop him from cumming inside thrice after pushing Logan over the edge five times.

The second one was Roman, who showed up after Logan’s voice returned mostly. He took his time teasing Logan, igniting a fire under his skin with every touch. He went fast and hard, but it wasn’t painful or rough. He had some stamina though, and kept up that pace, spilling into Logan, who had lost track of how many times he came, three times.

The last one was Virgil, and he was meaner than the others. He broke the no speaking rule just to degrade their little fuck toy. The shaming, the light smacks, the scratch marks and teeth--he was living for it. He keened and moaned and begged shamelessly when Virgil fucked him, rough and hard and absolutely mind numbing. Those last three loads filled him to the brim, it was a miracle Logan was able to hold in all that cum.

“Since I ruined the last game, let’s play a new one.” Virgil had said darkly while still inside, “You’re not allowed to let one drop spill until the rest of us get off one more time.”

“But, Master, it’s so much!”

“I’ll plug you up until I get back. You can handle it, unless you want to tell me what kind of pie is in the oven.”Virgil hummed, offering him a chance to use the safeword, “apple.” But Logan wasn’t done yet.

“I’ll be good, Master.”

“Good.”

Logan fell onto his face and whimpered. It had been an hour at least! He needed to get another round in before draining the sperm samples from his ass. The vibrations made that cum slosh against the walls that the vibe was tormenting, and his sore, spent cock was twitching despite it’s condition. His hips, now bruised and sore, kept thrusting back as if he could get the toy to go deeper. His front was covered in a fresh coat of his own cum. Logan was in heaven and hell, fucked out like he wanted.

“Pat, get the tie.” Virgil’s voice broke through his haze, “Princey, you have the towels?”

“Of course!”

“Good. Let’s shed a little light on the situation.” Logan blinked as a hazy image came into view. He knew by the purple that it was Virgil who took off the blindfold. Virgil replaced his glasses, and smirked down at him.

“What a dirty whore, so desperate to get off again, you couldn’t even wait for us.”

“No, Master, I’m sorry, Master.”

“Oh now be nice, our baby has needs.” Patton reprimanded lightly from behind Logan.

“You’re being too soft on him!” Roman scoffed as he came up next to Virgil, “A pretty little cockslut like him likes it rough.”

“Yes, Sir.” Logan breathed in agreement. Virgil slapped his face lightly and shook his head.

“No more talking. Get on your back, and don’t let anything spill. And you two,” he turned his attention to Patton and Roman, “pick a hand. This cumdumpster is gonna overflow.” Logan bit his lip and sat on his haunches, clenching around the toy to hold all of it in. The other three moved so that Patton was on his left, Roman was on his right, both stroking themselves at the sight of their wrecked little nerd. Unlike the others Virgil was hovering over him, between his legs.

“Be a good whore and keep them entertained as soon as I’m buried deep inside you.” Virgil ordered and licked a stripe down the curve of his neck, pulling a whimper from the overstimulated nerd. Virgil smirked, ghosting his fingertips up Logan’s leg until he reached the plug, and turned it off. The disappointed sigh from Logan made Roman snicker.

“Aw, don’t keep him waiting Virge!” Patton cooed, running his free hand down Logan’s face. Poor thing melted into the touch.

“You’re too soft on him, Padre!” Roman huffed playfully, making Patton grin darkly.

“Only with words, Ro.” he teased and gave him a soft peck, only for the prince to drag him back into a much more heated kiss. Logan watched the pair hovering over him and drooled. 

“Hey,” Virgil caught his attention, “What’s your favorite tech company?”

“Lenovo.” Logan breathed.

“Alright, I’m pulling this out, when I tell you to clench, clench like you’re trying to make diamonds in that platnum ass.” Virgil hummed and planted a kiss to his shoulder. He slowly pulled the toy out, careful to make sure he didn’t cause Logan any discomfort or let the cum cocktail leak out.

“Clench” Virgil ordered against his skin. Logan obeyed, clenching as tightly as he could as Virgil pulled the last half inch out. Logan squeezed his eyes shut in hopes that it might help him stay sealed up. But that was a challenge with the other three around.

“Holy shit, Pat, Princey, look at this. It’s completely covered.” Virgil commented and held up the plug for the others to see. They broke their kiss immediately and gawked at the white substance clinging to it.

“How does it taste, Stormcloud?” Roman pressed. Patton just stared at it hungrily. Virgil raised his eyebrows and smirk, locking eyes with Roman. He dragged the tip of his tongue from the base to the tapered tip, never once breaking eye contact. Roman swallowed thickly at the same time he did.

“You tell me.” Virge jeered and handed the plug to Patton. Those two could have fun sharing. Virgil had more important matters to attend to. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor by the bed and slicked up his cock.

“You ready for me?” he asked Logan as he lined up his cock. Logan nodded, afraid to open his eyes.

Virgil pushed in slowly, hissing as those familiar walls melded around him. The heat was welcoming, and the slickness inside those walls was unbearably arousing. By the time he bottomed out, Virgil was as much a panting mess as Logan.

“Fuck!” Virgil hissed, causing Logan to groan and open his eyes. He almost regretted that action when he saw Patton and Roman lapping at the plug between a filthy heated kiss.

“Sire, Daddy!” Logan whined, pulling their attention, “May I touch you?”

“You, may my pet.” “Of course baby!” they answered simultaneously. Logan reached up and stroked them, getting a feel for the weight of their cocks in his grasp.

“Oh fuck!” Patton gasped and grabbed Roman’s shoulders. He dragged the prince into another heated make out session, making Logan jealous of the attention they were giving and getting.

“A-Ahh!” Logan moaned when Virgil thrusted his hips harshly.

“Pay attention, and take my dick like the good slut you are.” Virgil demanded as he pulled out to the tip. He slammed back in, starting a rough fast pace that made Logan scream.

"Fuck, you like that? Me pounding into your slick hole?" Virgil grunted. Every motion was so smooth, lubricated by the mess inside Logan’s hole. Logan didn’t reply, instead, he was switching between sucking Patton and Roman off. It was a sight to behold. The sheer desperation in his movements as he tried to bring the others to completion. Roman and Patton were grabbing each other’s cocks, stroking to help Logan, and moaning into open kisses that pulled their tongues from their mouths.

“So--so good!” Logan panted as his insides were ravaged yet again.

“Oh!” Patton gasped, pulling away from Roman, “I’m close! So close!”

“Me too!” Roman groaned.

“Aim for the face.” Virgil grunted, “Filthy needy whores like him love getting it in the face.” He wasn’t going to admit it, but he was nearing his limit as well. Poor Logan was straining to hold back just a little longer and for no reason except to prolong the sensations that came with Virgil’s cock.

With a cry, Roman released first, Patton and Logan stroking him until he was spent. The prince stumbled back and collapsed to his knees. ‘

“Holy shit!” he gasped, his voice low and raspy. He peppered kisses down Logan’s arm and shoulder as the nerd sucked Patton with more gusto. He was getting sloppy, letting his spit and precum dribble down his chin. Patton couldn’t handle it, not when his baby was moaning around his cock. A deep groan was the only warning Logan had to pull off before getting another face-full of cum, some of which dribbled into his open mouth.

“Fuck,” Virgil grunted, “what a pretty little slut!” Patton hummed in agreement and pressed his lips to Logan’s shoulder.

“Such a pretty baby.” Patton giggled.

“A pretty pet with a useful mouth.” Roman chuckled, “As pretty as Daddy, and almost as hot as Master.”

“Shut up!” Virgil hissed, his already flushed face turning redder.

“Yeah, shut up Ro, we both know Virge is pretty when he takes the lead. I’m a little jealous that my baby is getting all his attention.”

“Will you two knock it off!” Virgil hissed as his core tightened, “I don’t need as much attention as him!”

“Oh but you do, Master, and I need your attention.” Roman teased as he grabbed Logan’s cock and started stroking it rapidly. Logan’s toes curled and his entire body went rigid as he came dry, clamping around Virgil with a vice grip. Virgil’s hips stuttered and with a low groan, he came, filling Logan to the brim.

“Shit,” Vigil hissed, “Patt, get the towels. Ro, conjure a bath or something, I think we overdid it.”

“On it!” Patton saluted and grabbed the ‘towels’ from where Roman placed them.

“I think you might be right.” Roman mumbled, staring down at Logan, who was in a haze, breathing heavily, and completely blissed out.

“Logan, what did Snow White eat that put her into a coma?”

“A fucking coconut.” Logan laughed, “I am more than satisfactory, thank you. But I would prefer not stop here.”

“Oh that’s a relief! We wouldn’t want you to get hurt Lo-lo!” Patton cheered and handed Virgil a thickly folded piece of indigo nylon.

“Towels, Patt.”

“I wanna ‘nother taste.” he pouted, “Princey and I aren’t done yet.” Virgil rolled his eyes and set the cloth under Logan.

“Relax L, I’m gonna pull out.” Virgil ordered calmly and ran his hands along Logan’s thighs. After doing as told, Logan whined as Virgil pulled out, still hard and coated with a pearly sheen. The three doms gathered and watched as their combined mess leaked out of Logan and pooled on the cloth.

“That’s hot.” Roman mumbled and eyed the sides next to him. Patton grinned darkly and nodded.

“You can do whatever you want to after, and only after we get L cleaned up.” Virgil sighed and carefully maneuvered to pick Logan up, “So conjure the damn bath princey.” Roman rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Virgil nodded to them and carried Logan to the bathroom, leaving them alone.

“Clean up this mess, and use your mouth.”


End file.
